


The Kind With a Happy Ending

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillows under him as Magnus started rubbing his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind With a Happy Ending

Alec closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillows under him as Magnus started rubbing his shoulders. He had been hunting for hours before coming back to Magnus and immediately passing out on the warlock's couch while waiting for Magnus to return from an appointment. Magnus, the great boyfriend that he was, woke him up a few hours later and led him to the bedroom for a massage. 

He was glad he took Magnus up on his under as his body relaxed under Magnus' touch, the tension and pain from hunting slowly fading away. "You should have slept in here, Alexander," Magnus said, his hands slowly moving down Alec's back and eliciting a moan from the shadowhunter. "Might have helped your back."

"Magnus, I barely made it to your apartment," Alec sighed. "It's a miracle I didn't pass out on the steps." He turned his head a bit, catching a glance of Magnus out of the corner of his eyes. "And it's a big bed, I might get lost without you here to hold on to me."

Magnus let out a laugh, making Alec smile. "When did you get so cheesy?"

Alec shrugged and closed his eyes again, lips parting as another moan escaped him. By the time Magnus was halfway down his back, Alec was hard and rubbing against the sheets for friction. He moaned out Magnus’ name as the warlock leaned down and pressed a kiss against the back of his shoulder as his fingers worked his lower back. 

Alec turned his head and Magnus kissed him, softly at first, but it quickly turned heated. One of Magnus’ hands slipped inside Alec’s pants. Alec gasped, eyes flying open and staring at Magnus as the warlock worked a finger inside of him. “M-Magnus…”

“Too much?” Magnus whispered, stopping for a moment.

Alec shook his head. “N-no, keep going. Please keep going.” Magnus kissed him again, Alec’s moans escalating until suddenly Magnus was pulling his hand away. “W-what-“ He didn’t finish when he felt Magnus’ hands sliding under him.

“Lift, I’m taking these off.”

Alec complied, moving to his knees. His pants were pulled down and he felt Magnus leaning over his back, pressing more kisses against his shoulder as he worked his finger back inside. Alec moaned, bowing his head. Magnus’ teeth gently scraped against the back of his neck and Alec’s body jerked. 

He felt like he was ready to come at any second, the massage from Magnus enough to make him crazy. “Magnus,” He groaned, fingers fisting into the sheets. “Magnus, just get inside of me already!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes” Alec begged. “Please.”

Magnus pulled away from him and Alec looked over his shoulder to see Magnus shoving his pants down. He licked his lips as he caught sight of his boyfriend’s cock, hard and leaking. Magnus smiled, wrapping a hand around it and stroking it a few times when he saw Alec staring. “You sure you’re ready?”

Alec nodded. “I’m sure.”

Magnus leaned over him again, capturing Alec’s lips in a soft kiss. There was a crinkle of a wrapper and then Magnus was pressing inside of him. Alec gasped into their kiss, lifting a hand and tangling his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. “And to think I almost went back to the institute last night.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Magnus huffed out, grabbing onto Alec’s hips and thrusting. He gave Alec another kiss. “I like having you here with me, especially in my bed.”

Alec laughed, before groaning when Magnus started thrusting harder. He was already so worked up, he knew that he wasn’t going to last long, and judging by his boyfriend’s pace, Magnus wasn’t going to either. He let go of Magnus’ hair and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it to the same pace as Magnus thrusts. 

He tilted his head as Magnus sucked a mark into his neck, not caring that it would be noticeable. “Magnus,” He mumbled, fingers working faster as he felt the familiar burn inside him. “Magnus…”

“Come for me, darling,” Magnus whispered in his ear, gently biting down on the lobe. Alec shuddered under him and moaned. One of his hands joined Alec’s and Alec cried out Magnus name as he came. Magnus gave a couple more thrusts before following with a bite to Alec’s shoulder, the two of them collapsing to the bed.

They lay there for a moment before Magnus moved off of Alec with a groan, kicking his pants off. Alec turned towards him and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and giving him a kiss. “You should give me massages more often,” Alec mumbled against Magnus lips. “Especially if they end like that.”

Magnus laughed and wrapped his arms around Alec. “You can have one anytime you please, Alexander.”


End file.
